


Life Goes On

by Aarine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarine/pseuds/Aarine
Summary: A story focusing on the life of Ren and the rest of the Phantom Thieves after the end of Persona 5 Royal. Will contain spoilers for the game.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“Now arriving at Yongen-Jaya, Yongen-Jaya Station.” The artificial voice announced as the subway came to a halt. Ren Amamiya quickly disembarked the train as a cat’s head popped out of the bag he had slung around his shoulder. 

“I’d forgotten how cramped the subway was here” the cat said. 

“Aww poor Morgana. If you really wanted you could have stayed back in my hometown .” Ren said, while reaching back to give the cat a pat on the head. 

“And whose gonna look after you if I do that? You’re living on your own now, no Chief or parents to look after you.” 

“I’m just a stone’s throw from Leblanc, if I sneeze too loud Sojiro will probably hear me. and it’s not like Futaba won’t have the place bugged within a week anyway.” The pair of former thieves emerged from the station into the crisp evening air of March and started to walk the familiar backstreets of the ward. “Admit it Morgana, you just wanted to see Ann again.” 

“I-I… shut up! So, what if I want to visit Lady Ann, am I not allowed to visit friends!” Ren let out a small chuckle at his friend’s excuse. 

“Still,” Morgana continued “it’s hard to believe it’s been a year since we got everyone together.” 

Finally, outside the café, Ren looked around the scenery, seemingly unchanged in the past year. Pulling open the door, he was hit by the familiar scents of coffee and curry. To his right he could see that the Sayuri still was hung up by the door. A cry of “They’re here!” went through the café, and Ren looked to see 7 familiar faces. Sitting across the restaurant were Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru, with Sojiro sitting behind the counter trying to look stern. A grin came across Ren’s face. Before Ren could even open his mouth to respond, Morgana leapt from his bag, and landed on the floor. 

“Yes, now that Ren and I have returned, we can officially begin the Phantom Thieves reunion party!” the cat said. 

“Not yet we can’t, we’re still missing someone.” Makoto corrected. 

“Yeah, you forget how to count or something?!” Ryuji jumped in

“Oh right, like you ever learned!” As Morgana and Ryuji descended into the usual bickering, Ren’s smile began to fade, seeing that the person he was most looking forward to seeing was indeed absent. Noticing his deflating mood, Futaba walked over. 

“She sent a message saying she’d be a little late and that she’ll be here soon.” The shorter girl told him. 

“Thanks for letting me know.” Ren said, giving a small nod before walking further into the café. 

“Hey kid” Sojiro said as Ren walked by. “Get back here and throw on an apron, lets see if you remember how to make a cup of coffee.” 

“Sure thing Boss” Ren said as he put down his bag and tied up his apron. He stared at the wall of beans, contemplating what to use before settling on Leblanc’s house blend. As he got to work with the various tools, he fell into a familiar rhythm. It had been two years since he first stepped into the back-alley café, and his first move to Tokyo. Back than he was depressed, bitter, nervous and worried about the future that he’d felt was stolen away from him. Now he was just as nervous, but he was hopeful. After his arrest, he’d given up hope that he’d have a fulfilling life. Now, he was about to start attending the University of Tokyo as a political science student. It was frankly a miracle that somehow, from the turmoil of a false assault conviction, he’d managed to find an adoptive family, a close friend group and even… Ren was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened, and a red haired girl walked into the café. 

“Sorry I’m late everyone, my practice ran a bit longer than I expected. Anyway how’s….” The girls voice trailed off as she made eye contact with Ren. Both of them felt huge smiles creep across their faces, as the ran towards each other. 

“Ren!” the girl yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. “I missed you so much!” 

“I missed you too, Sumire.” Their embrace quickly turned into a kiss. The moment was cut short however, by a cough from behind the counter. 

“Hey Romeo, save that for when you’re alone. If you don’t get back here your coffee’s gonna burn.” Sojiro shook his head, a smirking. The two teens’ faces both flushed, as Ren walked behind the counter with Sumire taking a seat across from him. 

“Now that we’re all here, we can get this party started!” Ann cheered. The group quickly started talk amongst themselves, with Futaba demanding Sojiro go buy the group sushi, to which Morgana, and Yusuke’s eternally empty stomach agreed. Behind the counter, Ren finished pouring two cups of coffee, sliding one over to his girlfriend. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for your arrival Ren; practice has been running later and later as try outs for the national team approach.” 

“Its ok Sumire, I understand that this is a big chance for you. Just don’t push yourself too hard.” 

“As long as you’re here to cheer me on, I think I’ll have all the energy I need.” Ren let out a small laugh.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have you try a cup of my coffee Ren-kun. I’ve let Boss sample my latest bean, but your opinion is just as valuable in these matters.” Haru had walked over, a small bag of coffee beans in hand. 

“Go ahead, just give me a moment to finish the cup I have here. I’m not sure that I’ll be a better judge than Sojiro though.” Ren too a large sip of his coffee. 

“Non-sense, you’re one of the finest baristas in japan, second only to Boss himself.” 

“She’s right Ren” Sumire chimed in “Half the reason I’m dating you is the coffee.” 

“I told you kid, ladies love a man who can make good coffee” Sojiro said as he walked back into the café with a bag of ingredients. “Now that you’ve shaken off the coffee rust, its time for you to get back up to speed with curry as well.” 

“Wait, Ren’s making curry! Sojiro I changed my mind! Sushi is no longer what I hunger for!” Futaba rushed over to the counter, a look of untamed excitement across her face. A murmur of excitement went up amongst the rest of the thieves. Ren threw up his hands in mock defeat

“I’m back for not even two hours and you guys put me to work. And you wonder why I never visit” Despite his protests, Ren was already getting to work making the meal. 

“Well I’ve seen him plenty.” Morgana said, everyone in the room, save for Sojiro, sharing a good laugh. As the reunion continued, evening gave way to night and the thieves one by one started to depart, until only Ren, Morgana, Sojiro, Sumire and Futaba remained. 

“I was wondering, do you mind if I sleep in the attic tonight Sojiro? I don’t have any furniture set up at my new place and the id rather not sleep on the floor.” Ren asked.

“I haven’t touched anything up there since you left, so feel free.” 

“Ah, if that’s the case, would it be possible for me to stay over as well Sakura-san? I don’t wish to impose.” Sumire looked to her shoes as she asked. 

“You’re welcome to stay as well.” Sojiro answered. “But don’t break anything, you hear?” 

“Well, its time for us to make like a tree and grow home. Talk to you tomorrow you two.” Futaba said as she scooped up Morgana and walked out the door. 

“Hey! Put me down I can walk on my own! This is animal abu—” Morgana cried out as the door shut behind the departing trio. 

“Well, I suppose we should hit the hay as well” Ren said, locking the café door. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

“Yes, we should get to bed, however, there a few things I want to do tonight. Um. If you want to that is.” Sumire looked directly at Ren. 

“Well I suppose we have a little more time before it gets too late.” Ren said, as they joined hands and walked up the stairs to the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new thieves den is decorated

“Ren. Get up.” Ren cracked his eyes open, seeing his girlfriend sitting up in the bed, poking his cheeks. Just as quickly his eyes were again closed, and he let out an exaggerated snore. 

“Ren you need to get up and make me coffee.” Ren continued his snoring.

“Well, I suppose if you won’t make me coffee in the morning, there’s no point in my staying over again tonight.” Sumire let out an exaggerated sigh and did her best to pout. Ren was sitting up almost instantly. 

“I’ll do anything you want so long as I don’t end up having Morgana telling me to go to bed at 9pm tonight.” 

“Anything? I can think of a few things you can do for me, but how about you just make us some coffee for now.” Sumire let out a chuckle as she said this.  
The couple quickly got dressed and went downstairs, Ren putting on an apron and selecting the beans he wanted for his morning cup. 

“Any coffee preferences?” He asked.

“You know I can’t tell the difference between all these different beans. Do you think Sakura-san would mind if I made pancakes?” 

“Probably not, so long as we clean up before he has to open.” The duo set to work, and before too long, a stack of pancakes and two cups of coffee were on the counter. About halfway through the meal, the bell above the door chimed, and Sojiro entered the store, and within moments his gaze had fallen on the pancakes.

“I’m glad the place is still in one piece.” He said, “But if you ever make pancakes in a curry restaurant again I may have to throw you out.” Sumire stood up and directly faced Sojiro.

“Ah. I’m sorry, Sakura-san! I was going to clean up before opening, I didn’t realize this would be an issue. It won’t happen again.” She punctuated her sentence with a bow.

“It’s alright, it was more of a joke then anything. If you really want to make it up to me though, Futaba should be along any minute, so if me and her can have a couple of pancakes I’d greatly appreciate it” The older man rubbed the back of his neck, not expecting such a sincere apology. 

“Oh, my apologies, I didn’t realize it was a joke. But feel free to take some, I made them under the assumption that others would eventually join us.” As this was being said, Futaba walked into the café, grabbed a plate, and started to eat the food. The others said nothing, just staring at the girl, as she focused purely on the food on her plate. After several minutes of silence Futaba had cleaned her plate and looked up at the others. 

“My food stores are replenished. Now let’s go start decorating your new house Ren!” 

“Good morning to you too.” Ren said, “But we’ll need to clean up here first. Can you text the others and let them know that they can drop by whenever?” 

A short while later, the dishes were washed, and Ren, Sumire, and Futaba were approaching a small 2 story house. 

“I still can’t believe you made enough as a Phantom Thief to afford a house right out of high school.” Sumire said as they walked through the gate. 

“Actually, this was paid for courtesy of my settlement with Shido and the government for my wrongful arrest and conviction as well as defamation.” Ren replied, stopping outside the door to admire his new home. “That reminds me, I’ll need to find some way to thank Sae properly for helping me, a lifetime of free coffee seems a bit underwhelming for all that she’s done.” Ren tried the door and was surprised to find it already unlocked. The trio looked at each other, before cautiously moving into the building. The main hall was dark, and some light footsteps could be heard coming around the corner. Ren tensed, ready to dash at whatever came around the corner. 

“There you guys are. I was wondering what took you so long.” Morgana poked his head into view. 

“What? Mona, how did you get in here?” Futaba walked over to pet him. 

“I’m a phantom thief, you think one door is enough to keep me out?” Morgana said, pride seeping into his voice. 

“Impressive as always Morgana-senpai.” Sumire said, “Although it looks like someone else was here before even him.” She gestured to the left, where boxes were laid out, and several chairs and a couch had been placed around a table. 

“I asked Ryuji and Makoto to pick up some furniture and drop it off here before I arrived. Thought it would save some time. Let’s see what the place looks like.” Ren started into the house. It was a rather modest building. The first floor had the living room,  
kitchen, bathroom, and an office off to the side. The upstairs had the master bedroom and bathroom, as well as a guest room. 

“I think I’ll start by setting up the bedroom, you guys can help wherever you want.” Ren said, before glancing at Futaba. “Remember our deal Futaba, you aren’t allowed to bug the house for at least three days.” 

“Aww, you’re no fun Ren.” 

Over the course of the day, the various phantom thieves arrived at the house, and by the time evening fell, all the furniture was set up with only some minor complaints about their artistry by Yusuke, and the few decorations Ren had brought were displayed. 

“Man, this pizza is so good. Thanks for getting it dude.” Ryuji said between bites. 

“Ryuji! Close your mouth when you chew. And thank you for the food Ren.” Makoto said after wiping some sauce away from the corner of her mouth. 

“It’s the least I could do after you guys helped me today.” Ren replied. 

“The house is rather barren, however. I believe I may be able to assist with that.” Yusuke exited the room and returned seconds later with a painting in his hands. 

“Here, it is my interpretation of what home means.” The painting depicted the thieves sitting around Leblanc, all seeming to have a good time.

“Thank you Yusuke, you really didn’t need to get me a gift though.” Ren said, taking the painting. 

“Nonsense, think of it as a housewarming present.”

“Oh, is it present time!?” Futaba stood up and pulled a laptop out of her bag. 

“I made it myself, anything you do on this will be completely untraceable, and no I didn’t put bugs on it. I figure you’ll need at least one piece of technology that I cant access.” 

“Ah, my present was already set up Ren-kun, it’s a coffee plant in the kitchen. An experimental breed by Okumura Foods meant to grow restaurant quality coffee beans at home. Please do let me know if they’re up to your standards once they grow.” Haru said. 

“Dude, I know you’re a big fan of Lotus Truce, so I managed to get his first record. Its not even on Spotify.” Ryuji handed over a vinyl record.

Makoto just handed over a book with the title A History of the Phantom Thief. 

“You may wish to turn to the last chapter.” Indeed, the final chapter was on the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and the movement they inspired. Ren was sure to display the book prominently on his bookshelf. 

“Darn, I suppose the book idea wasn’t as unique as I thought.” Ann said, giving over a cookbook and various pastries and baked goods. 

“Still,” she added “it would be good to diversify from just coffee and curry.” Finally, Sumire walked over. 

“Its not as grand as some of others but I want you to have this.” She gave over a glasses case with the Burberry name written on top. Opening it, Ren found a new pair of glasses that were similar in shape to Sumire’s.

“I know you don’t need glasses but umm…” she trailed off, looking at the ground.

“I think you still look cute in them!” she said as fast as possible, before grabbing him in a hug. 

“Thank you.” Ren said “All of you. I’d forgotten what it was like to have real friends.” 

“Come on man, you’ll always have us. Now let’s have a group hug!” Ryuji said as he grabbed the group moved together. 

“Brrrring. Brrrring.” The moment was cut short by someone’s phone going off. Ren pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw his mom on the caller ID. He let out a sigh before answering.

“Hello?” 

“Ren, I was just calling to let you know, me and your father will be staying over for a week or two starting tomorrow to help you get settled.” His mom said. 

“That’s ok mom, I have all my friends here, so I’ll be fine.” 

“Don’t be silly, you’re moving to the big city, so we’ll be there. See you bright and early tomorrow dear!” The line went dead. 

“I managed to overhear most of that. Do you want me to go home tonight?” Sumire looked over at Ren, concern written across her face.

“Only if you want to. If my parents have an issue with it, that’s their problem.” Annoyance crept into Ren’s voice. The other phantom thieves took that as their cue to say their goodbyes. Sumire however, took Ren’s hand. 

“I suppose its as good a time as any to meet your parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know any feedback. I'll post another chapter whenever i feel like its ready

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. If you have any feedback, please tell me.


End file.
